Ddlc: let's be parents!
by Jocreaky
Summary: This was going to be a mod but i don't know how to mod. So i made it into a story! You are a father to one child of one and your wife is one of the doki girls. Experience what it like to have a life with the doki girls. Rated m for sexual content and adult language.
1. Introduction

Hello, welcome to my first mod. This mod is about parenting as you get to marry one of the dokis and have a childen with them. You get to choose the gender of your kid and see how you deal as a father.

Your choices matter and will affect the story as it goes so be careful what you choose, remember to save of course in case you make a mistake or something else.

So without further ado let's start this thing!

So who did you marry?

Sayori.

Natsuki.

Monika. Chosen.

Yuri.

Her ay? Well let's do this.

Now what gender is your child?

Boy. Chosen

Girl.

Alright, here the story of you and monika.


	2. Monika: prologue

It has been 6 years since they got marry and have a child, and it all thanks to the literature club for that.

7 years ago they were just friends in a literature club, monika was the club president as sayori was vice-President. Oh how it was simple time back then. Anyways things were peaceful and great as their were only five of us back then.

But things change when the festive was coming up as monika decided to get her club involved into the festive as the others were a little apprehensive about it. Except for sayori.

We all play our part in the festive as natsuki baked cupcakes, yuri did decorations and sayori and monika did pamphlets.

I help with monika make pamphlets as we bounded to the point where we ended up loving each other and confessing our love for each other.

Soon the festive was here and things suprisingly turn out well, we perform in our poetry as that was the highlight of the festive for us as it turn out well.

We did mangage to get some people on broad with the literature club as it turn out succeeding in what we were trying to achieve.

We soon graduated from high school and soon decide to do what we wanted to do with our life.

I became a courier as monika work in a office setting.

One year later we decided to settle down together as monika have her own house.

Mainly because she get paid alot since she work up in rate in her job as i remain as i was.

But that doesn't mean i don't paid much as monika does. Sort of.

It sure paid the price as i brought her a ring and we got marry.

On our honeymoon we basically made love together and guess who didn't wear a condom.

Soon monika was pregnant with a baby boy as we both were excited and nervous at the same time.

Soon she gave birth to him, we name him john, yeah I know typically name. And that was the start of our family.


	3. Yuri: prologue

It has been 6 years since they got marry and have a child, and it all thanks to the literature club for that.

7 years ago they were just friends in a literature club, monika was the club president as sayori was vice-President. Oh how it was simple time back then. Anyways things were peaceful and great as their were only five of us back then.

But things change when the festival was coming up as monika decided to get her club involved into the festival as the others were a little apprehensive about it. Except for sayori.

We all play our part in the festival as natsuki baked cupcakes, yuri did decorations and sayori and monika did pamphlets.

I help with yuri make the decorations, soon we ended up bounded to the point where we ended up loving each and confessing our love for each other. Soon the festival was here and things suprisingly turn out well, we perform in our poetry as that was the highlight of the festival for us as it turn out well.

We did manage to get some people on broad with the literature club as it turn out successfully in what we were trying to achieve.

We soon graduated from high school and soon decide to do what we wanted to do with our life.

I became a courier as yuri became a author of her own book.

Then one year later we decided to settle down together as yuri bought a house as her book became successful. I get paid but not alot as it was enough to get her a ring.

We got marry and on our honeymoon we basically made love together and guess who didn't wear a condom.

Soon she was pregnant with a baby girl and we call her Sarah, yeah i know typical name.

She gave birth to her and that was the start of our family.


	4. Natsuki: prologue

It has been 6 years since they got marry and have a child, and it all thanks to the literature club for that.

7 years ago they were just friend in a literature club, monika was the club president as sayori was vice-President. Oh how it was simple time back then. Anyways things were peaceful and great as their were only five of us back then.

But things change when the festival was coming up as monika decided to get her club involved into the festival as the others were a little apprehensive about it. Except for sayori.

We all play our part in the festival as natsuki baked cupcakes, yuri did decorations and sayori and monika did pamphlets.

I help with the cupcakes as we have some fun making the cupcakes we soon ended up loving each other and confessing our love for each other.

Soon the festival was here and things suprisingly turn out well, we perform in our poetry as that was the highlight of the festival for us as it turn out well.

We did mangage to get some people on broad with the literature club as it turn out succeeding in what we were trying to achieve.

We soon graduated from high school and soon decide to do what we wanted to do with our life.

I became a courier as natsuki became a baker and open up her own bakery.

We soon live with each other as natsuki brought a house as her bakery became successful.

I get paid but not much, but it was enough to get her a ring.

We soon got marry and on our honeymoon we basically made love together and guess who didn't wear a condom.

She was soon pregnant with a baby girl and we call her Natalia yeah i know a foreign name but some what fitting.

She gave birth to her and that was the start of our family.


	5. Sayori: prologue

It has been 6 years since they got marry and have a child, and it all thanks to the literature club for that.

7 years ago they were just friends in a literature club, monika was the club president as sayori was vice-President. Oh how it was simple time back then. Anyways things were peaceful and great as their were only five of us back then.

But things change when the festival was coming up as monika decided to get her club involved into the festival as the others were a little apprehensive about it. Except for sayori.

We all play our part in the festival as natsuki baked cupcakes, yuri did decorations and sayori and monika did pamphlets.

I help sayori with pamphlets and we soon bounded to the point where we ended up loving each and confessing our love for each other. It was a very emotional moment for the both of us as sayori was not on foot with it yet but adapt to it.

Soon the festival was here and things suprisingly turn out well, we perform in our poetry as that was the highlight of the festival for us as it turn out well.

We did manage to get some people on board with the literature club as it turn out succeeding in what we were trying to achieve.

We soon graduated from high school and soon decide to do what we wanted to do with our life.

I became a courier as sayori became a therapist, it was rather irony since she used to have depression but she wanted to help those in need the best she can.

She was so depressed before i be with her, she used to have voices in her head once as i help her with her problems.

When our marriage came is almost like her depression just disappear as we got on our honeymoon. We made love to each other and guess who didn't wear a condom.

She was soon pregnant with a baby girl and we call her Susie. Foreign name i know but rather fitting.

She gave birth to her and that was the start of our family.


	6. Monika: day 1

6 year later we live in a quiet suburb as we raise a family there.

John was 6 year old and boy did we have some moment raising him as a baby. But we survived that and now we basically struggle with who to watch him when we at work.

We too get a babysitter to watch him but it was almost risky since we tread carefully to pick the right one. Sometimes we have our family to watch him whenever they were available.

But they still have job so it was rather inconvenient for them, so babysitter it was, she was nice and john tell us if she ever do anything that she isn't supposed to do.

So far things been relatively swell until this week was something else, here the story of our daily life.

Day 1.

I got off of work and headed home, Monika was probably home already so she probably started to get dinner ready.

I got home at 4:00 pm and i enter into my home.

"Honey, i'm home!"

At first there was no response but i saw my wife monika in the kitchen and the first person to introduce themself was my son.

"Dad! You're home!"

He ran up to me to hug me and i hug back.

"I'm so glad you're home!"

"Yeah me too."

Monika finally introduced herself as she lean out of the kitchen.

"Hi honey! Is great to see you home."

Is always great to see her smile at me sweetly.

"Yeah, it is."

John: "come on dad i want to show you something!"

"Alright but not now john, i want to have a little conversations with your mother."

"Aww, alright."

John ran off to head to his bedroom. We live in a one story house that was cheap and doesn't cost a lot when the bill comes. It was rather small.

I apporch monika and wonder how to greet her.

Kiss her on the lips.

Kiss her on her cheeks.

Hug her. Chosen.

I decided to hug her as i embrace her she then hug back as i can feel her warmness for a while as we let go each other.

"Hmm, is always great to feel your warm feel *insert name here*."

"Same thing here love... so what's for dinner?"

"Well we're having something healthy for dinner tonight, i hope you don't mind but well there is some meat in there."

Monika is a vegetarian and doesn't eat meat anymore. She use to but not anymore. Something about not being evolve of some mess or something, it been a long time since she talk about it.

"I just hope john will eat it, that boy can be stubborn at times."

"Well is some what my fault, i been getting him into meat eating and been taking him to. Fast foods..."

Monika look at me in both disbelief and couldn't believe it.

"What? You been taking him to fast food without my permission? I can't believe you."

"I know i'm sorry, i thought that when his young he doesn't know what he like or dislikes. But it seems that he really like meat."

"*Insert name here* i wanted him to live a healthy lifestyle and what you doing is not helping the situation."

"I know i'm sorry, i guess I did something stupid did i?"

"Yes, yes you did."

Before we could continue our conversation our son came around the corner and look concern.

"Mom, dad what are you two talking about?"

We stare at him for a while and monika was the first to speak.

"Oh is nothing sweetheart, we just talking about dinner. Oh no, dinner, run along now i got to get dinner ready."

Monika went back to the kitchen and i remember what my son said when he ran to me.

"Hey son, what to show me what you wanted to show?"

"Oh yeah! Come with me dad!"

He ran back to his room and i follow.

His room was rather clean and thankfully he listen when we ask him to clean up his room. He does get upset about it but oblige anyway.

"Here dad, look at this!"

He show me a makeshift robot that was made out of the toy we bought for his birthday.

I smile and he gave me his toy to me.

"Do you want to play?"

I thought for a moment: on one hand i'm tired from working from 9:00 pm to 4. And the other that i didn't want to disappoint my son.

Play with him. Chosen.

Reject his offer.

"Sure, why not, we got some time to spare until your mom is done cooking dinner."

"Yaaay!"

We play for nearly an hour as i was worn out but thankfully monika came in and save me from exhaustion "Alright you two, dinner's ready!"

"Yay! Dinner!"

John run down the room and pass monika, i just sit staring at her for a while.

"Why are you sitting there? Come on let's eat dinner."

"Oh! Yeah sorry, i'm just beat."

"Well maybe after dinner you can lay down and rest, okay?"

I smile at her and stand up.

"That will be great."

"Great, then come on let's eat."

And with that me and monika exit our son room and went to the table as john was already digging in. Only he was eating the meat and didn't even touch his veggies.

Monika did have some meat on her dish but only a little bit: knowing that she's surrounded by carnivores, she gave in after me and her have a conversation about the whole mess she think that the world climate change is affecting the animals or something.

Me and monika eat our food as i was nearly finish, john was about to leave the table until monika stop him.

"Ah uh, no leaving the table until you finish your veggies."

"But mom i'm full and i don't care much about it."

"No. You finish your veggies until it all gone you can leave."

"But mom is gross, i don't like eating veggies."

"John quit making this harder on yourself, please eat your veggies."

"No."

Monika was getting frustrated with john as she sigh as she turn to me.

"*Insert name here* can you please tell your son to eat his veggies?"

Oh great, now is up to me, what should I do?

Be strict.

Be strict but gentle. Chosen.

Be understanding but gentle.

I sigh as i look at my son, he look rather annoyed as i decided to discipline him.

"Now john i know you don't like eating your veggies but if you want to grow up strong you need to eat your veggies. Not to mention that you don't need to finish it all, just try it, you might like it."

Monika was rather annoyed that i said only eat some but anything for our son to eat his veggies she is down with it.

John look at me in doubt as he stare at it for a while, he then look at me.

"But, will it really make me strong?"

"Ha, look at me, i can lift you up easy and even your mom."

John eyes widen as he stare at it for a second.

"I don't know, i don't really like it."

"Well you have you two option son: one, i can find you something to make it taste better, or two, i can spank you until you eat your veggies.

John was suprise even monika was startled a bit, i didn't like the thought of spanking my son but anything to discipline him i'm all down for it.

"I-i choose option one!"

"Good boy."

I went and look in the fridge and found a melted cheese and thought it was good to try that as a dipper.

I warm it up and place it next to john.

"Here try this, is melted cheese. Dip it in and eat it.

John dip his veggie into the cheese and was a little apprehensive at first but ate it anyway.

He likes it and started to eat it after another and another, monika look relief to see john eating his veggies but not in the same way.

Soon he was finish as he left the table and ran to his room.

I sigh as knowing that the situation was over. I wonder if i made the right decision but only time can tell.

Monika sigh and look at me.

"Well that wasn't what i expected but you did mangage to get him to eat his veggies soo... thank you."

"Hey anything for you."

"Hmm, well remember that you're responsible for our son to take good care of him and discipline him to the point where he have no choice but to listen. So yeah, thank you anyway.

"Yeah, let just hope he will eat his veggies without the cheese.

I smile shyly as monika was in deep thought about that as it was interrupt by my yawn.

"I'm tired, i'm going to bed."

"Oh alright, you do got work tomorrow and so do i. Are we going to call a babysitter by the way?"

"Yeah, the same as before."

"Okay, good night."

"Goodnight monika."

I went into our bedroom and took off most of my clothes and into my bed clothes. I basically fell onto bed and got under the sheets and turn off the lights and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Yuri: day 1

6 year later we decided to settle down together in a suburb and raise a family.

I just got out of work at 4:00 pm and i enter into my home and look around.

"Honey, i'm home!"

There were no response at first but a door open and i saw my daughter sarah, she ran at me.

"Dad! You're home! I miss you!"

Sarah always been emotional ever since birth, she cry a lot even at her age.

"Yeah i miss you too sweetie. Do you have tears?"

"I thought you would never come back, you been gone much longer."

"*chuckle* well i'm back so don't worry about it, i always come back."

She gave me a big hug as i look up i saw my wife yuri staring at us for who knows how long.

I smile at her and look back down and have my daughter let go of me.

"Alright how about you go to your room and play while i have a conversation with your mother."

She wasn't on board with it but agree anyways.

"Okay dad, will you come into my room later on?"

"Of course, run along now."

She ran into her room as i walk toward to yuri and wonder what to do to her.

Kiss her on her lips.

Kiss her on her cheeks. Chosen.

Hug her.

"Hey hon."

I kiss her on her cheeks as she blush.

"Huhu, i always love your kisses."

"I always love you."

"*chuckle* well i glad you love me but i just remember that I need to finish dinner."

"Oh yeah, sorry, i should probably go and see our daughter, she get inpatient when i take a while."

"Oh okay, have fun you two. I call you when dinner ready."

"Alright."

I slowly open the door and she was playing tea party with her stuff dolls, and one seat was open.

"Do you like some tea?"

Oddly enough she offer tea to the empty chair, which made me suspicious.

"Hey honey, having a tea party?

"Mhmm, i'm having tea party with my friends."

I smile, it was nice that she was having fun with her imagination, but kinda felt down that she doing it alone. She probably doesn't have many friends at school...

I approach her and bend down to her level.

"Sarah, do you like me to play?"

She look at me for a second.

"Sorry dad, but we're full."

"But what about this empty seat?"

"Oh, this is my friend tiffany."

"Tiffany? Heh, you have imaginary friend?"

"Imaginary friend? No she's real, can you see her?"

I was silent for a moment, pondering about this, is she really seeing someone?

"...umm, no."

"Oh. You and everyone else."

"Wait, you told everyone else about tiffany?"

"Yeah, they thought i was weird."

I squander about this, i can't believe she told people about this.

I don't know want to say about this.

"Umm, honey, i think you should not tell anyone about this, okay? They Will think is werid and may avoid you."

"Huh? Y-you want me to stop seeing her?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well is okay, she's gone now."

"Okay, well now she's gone. Can i play now?"

"Umm, sure."

I hope this is just a fluke, just temporarily, what happened now was weird.

We play for nearly an hour as nothing unordinary happened as i was getting tired yuri open the door.

"Alright, dinner's ready."

"Alright, time for food."

"Okay."

With that, sarah ran pass her mom as i sit there.

"Dear, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing i'm just tired."

"Oh, okay. Maybe you can get some sleep after dinner."

"Yeah, okay, thanks."

And with that i stand up and we walk to the table and eat dinner.

Dinner was quiet since the three of us both were focusing on eating. I decided to light up the mood.

Talk about my day.

Talk about my daughter day.

Talk about my wife day. Chosen.

"Soo, how was your day honey?"

Yuri look at me for a second.

"Mmm, well nothing much happen to be honest, beside work which was tiring and a little dull. I say my day could been more exciting.

"Good to hear, anyone cause you problem?"

"Well there was this one guy who was acting pretty wired around me. I think he was trying to hit on me."

"Ah, well did you told him you're marry?"

"I did, he didn't seem to like it."

"Oh, good. At least he back off."

"Yeah. How was your day honey?"

"*sigh*, pretty boring. Just delivering packages that's all."

"Huh, sorry to hear that. But what about you darling? How was school?"

"Well it was fun, i met plenty of people who what to play with me. I saw a man cross the street and a car was coming and he went right through it.

I look at her for moment.

"Uhh, you sure?"

"Yeah, it was scary, i told someone but then he disappeared."

I look at yuri who was also suprise as i was.

"Umm, i think is time for sleep now."

"Oh okay, good night mom and dad."

"Good night sweetie."

With that she went into her room and close the door.

I look at yuri who look concern as i was.

"That was interesting."

"Yeah, i'm worry about our daughter."

"How so?"

"You don't know?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"This could be far fetch but i think she maybe seeing 'things'"

"Things? Like what kind of things?"

"Like people. She said she saw a girl name tiffany."

"Oh i heard about her, i thought she was talking about her imaginary friend."

"No, it seems she's talking about a real person or something.

"That's... unnerving. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, i think she is. I don't know is weird.*yawn* i'm tired, lets talk about this tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, you get your shut eye while i clean this up."

"Ok, make sure to clean the dishes while you at it if you can."

"No problem, good night hon."

"Love you."

"And with that i went to our room, change into my bed clothes and lay in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Natsuki: day 1

6 year later we decided to settle down in a suburb as i got out of work around 4:00 pm i enter into my home and look around to see any one.

"Honey, i'm home!"

At first there was no response but i saw my wife natsuki in the kitchen and then i saw my daughter Natalia running after me.

"Dad! You're home!"

"Hey sweetie! Man i miss you."

She hug me and i hug back, natsuki lean against the wall and look at me.

"Heh, about time you came home."

"Hey hon."

"Come on dad let's play! Mommy is too busy cooking as usual."

"Uhh, okay. Well in a minute, i want to have a conversation with your mother."

"Aww, fine, just don't take to long okay?"

"Okay."

And with that my daughter ran to her bedroom as i walk toward to natsuki.

"Hey hon, how was work?"

"*sigh* tiring. People are so demanding at times, it really gets on my nerves."

"I understand, people can be like that at times but you grow to get used to it."

"Yeah. It sucks having a family and being a baker at the same time. I mean, i got to cook for you and her while feeding others at the same time."

"Yeah but you being paid when cooking for others while we appreciate the effort you make when cooking us food."

"Yeah, is just tiring that's all."

"Listen, you're doing a great job, people appreciate the effort your doing and i couldn't ask for a better wife as you."

"Thanks, i really appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem"

Kiss her on her cheeks.

Kiss her on her lips. Chosen.

Hug her.

"Heh, that was kinda unnecessary, but thanks."

"Yeah, anything for you."

"Oh shit, the food, i got to go!"

"Yeah, you do that, i got to see my daughter."

And with that i went to my daughter room and see what she want to play.

"Hey dad, you wanna play now?"

"Yeah of course, what do you wanna play?"

"Wanna play dollies?"

I smile at her and said yes.

"Sure, why not?"

And with that we play for nearly an hour as i was worn out but thankfully natsuki came in and told us dinner's ready.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready."

"Oh okay."

And with that natalia ran beside natsuki as i just sit staring at her for a while.

"Well? Are you just gonna sit there or are you going to eat dinner?"

"Oh, sorry i'm just beat."

"Geez, she really tired you out that much? What are you an old man?"

"Hey work was exhausting ok? I be there in a second."

"Pff, fine, just don't take too long okay?"

"Okay."

Natsuki walk away while i stand up, i walk out of the room and went to the table and see that natsuki made the meal.

We eat our dinner as we finish our meal, Natalia left the table as natsuki stop her.

"Hey! What do we say after we finish our food?"

She look at her in a confuse look.

"Uhh, excuse me?"

"Well that but what else?"

"Uhh. I don't know?"

Natsuki sigh in frustration.

"We say 'thank you' after we finish our food. How can you not know that?"

I intervene.

"Uhh she's only 6?"

"Still is not an excuse, they should teach you that at school, why they not teaching you manners?"

This isn't going well, why is she acting like this?

"Okay mom jeez, i get it."

"And another thing, why are you always acting like this? You should show me a little respect, i cook you this meal and you couldn't even give me any common courtesy, why's that young lady?"

Natalia look annoyed by this moment, should i intervene?

Yes.

No. Chosen.

"Jeez mom would you stop! I'm sorry okay? I just didn't know, so please get off my back!"

Natalia walk away as natsuki look at her in annoyance.

"What? Come back here i'm not done with you!"

"Natsuki that's enough, just lay off on her, she's young."

"What, you taking her side except me?"

"Listen, she's your daughter alright, she just doesn't know better. And what's wrong with you, why are you acting like this?"

"Well, i- i just..."

"Are you just mad because you having a bad day?"

"Well- *sigh*. Yeah."

"Well you shouldn't take it out on your daughter she will take this to heart. I think you should apologize for this."

"Bu-wha-i-jus-*sigh* Fine."

"Thank you."

And with that natsuki went to her room as i went behind her and stay behind the door and wasn't okay with her talking to her mom in fact she wanted her to leave, but after a while she got over it.

Natsuki apologize to her daughter and it took her a while to apologize too. I was relief as they soon went their own way, natsuki exit the room and look at me.

"There, happy?"

"The question is 'are you happy'?"

"*sigh* maybe. I'm tired, i'm going to bed."

"Yeah me too. Come on let's lay down."

We change into our bedroom clothes and lay in bed, i cuddle up with her and said my goodnights.

"Goodnight natsuki.

"Goodnight *insert name here*."


	9. Sayori: day 1

6 year later we decided to settle down in a suburb and raise a family, i got off at work at 4:00 pm as i open the door.

"Honey, i'm home!"

No respond until i heard a door open and i saw my daughter susie who ran at me.

"Dad! You finally home!"

"Hey sweetie, i miss you too."

I didn't realize but sayori was in the kitchen looking at us, i look up and saw her.

"Hey, is nice to see you home."

"Is good to be home."

"Dad, can you play with me?"

"Sure honey, but not yet, i want to have a conversation with your mother. "

"Oh alright, just don't take too long okay?"

"Sure."

And with that susie ran off to her room and close it."

I approach sayori and thought of how to greet her."

Kiss her on her lips. Chosen.

Kiss her on her cheeks.

Hug her.

"Hey honey."

I kiss her on her lips as she kiss back in return.

"Hi honey, how was work?"

"Tiring, nothing special really. How about you? How was work?"

"Depressing, it seems like a lot of people are dealing with the same problem as i was, just different."

"Well it goes to show you that you ain't alone with depression."

"Yeah, there this one person who was depressed because his girlfriend broke up with him, ain't that sad?"

"Yeah, must be really tough, i can't even comprehend if we were like that."

"Me either, i'm so glad that we're together."

"Me too."

There were an awkward silence between us as sayori remember something."

"Oh no! The food!"

She ran into the kitchen and check the food as i saw a glimpse of fire coming out the oven.

Sayori was in relief as it seems she made it in time as she look at me and smile shyly.

"I smile back but in a humorous way.

"Well i'm going to check on our daughter."

"Okay, have fun you two!"

I walk to her room and slowly open the door.

"Susi-"

I saw her sitting on the ground staring blankly at nothing. I call out her name.

"Susie?"

She looks at me. It kinda startle me at first because she did it so fast.

"Yeah dad?"

"Umm, what you just sitting there doing nothing?"

"I don't know what to do. Just waiting for you dad."

"Oh. Okay, well i'm here so let's play."

We play for nearly an hour as i was worn out but thankfully sayori came in and told us dinner ready.

"Okay you two dinner's ready."

"Oh alright mom."

She ran pass her mom as i sit there and sayori look at me.

"Hey, what's the matter? Do you wanna eat?"

"Yeah, sorry i'm just tired."

"Hm, well after you eat you can go to sleep, okay?"

"Sure, sound like a plan."

And with that i stand up and we walk to the table and eat dinner.

It was quiet between us as i wonder what to talk about until sayori spoke up "so how was school?"

"Oh, it was fun, i guess."

I was already suspicious when she said that last line, even sayori caugh on it.

"Umm, honey are you feeling alright?"

Then suddenly she put down her utensils and stand up.

"I'm not really hungry right, i'm going to bed."

Why is she acting like this? She never act like this before, something is going on, what should I do?

Confront her. Chosen.

Be strict.

Let her leave.

"Susie, is something wrong?"

She look at me with a nearly hollow expression that really send chills down my spine.

"I'm just tired dad, can i go to my room?"

"Not until we talk about this, okay?"

"Please dad i'm just tired, can i go to my room?"

I thought for a second should I be strict with her or should I have sayori get into this?

Be strict.

Have sayori help. Chosen.

Let her leave.

"Uh sayori would you help me out?"

"What? I thought you have this under control?"

"Yeah well i need your help, so can you?"

"...i guess. Susie honey why you acting like this?"

"*sigh* I'm just. Tired, please leave me alone."

She ran into her room before I could say something.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm afraid i know what's wrong with her."

"You do?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, but i think we should talk about this tomorrow okay?"

Jeez why is no one want to tell me anything?

"*sigh* fine, we will, promise me right?"

"Okay."

And with that i stand up and before I went into my room i remember something.

"Hey sayori, make sure to clean the dishes away and save Susie food for tomorrow okay?"

"I will, goodnight hon."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

And with that i went to our room and change into my bed clothes and lay in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Monika: day 2

I woke up to see the ceiling and sigh, knowing is another day, but another day with my family.I turn to the right to see if my wife was there but she wasn't. She must be up right now doing something.

I look at the clock to see that is 9 o'clock am and thought that it was time for john to go to school.

I got out of bed and open the door to look for anyone, the first thing i notice was the smell.

I look in the kitchen to see monika preparing breakfast, i don't think she knows i'm here yet, i wonder if i should give her a suprise but i notice what she was cooking, it was bacon.

And also it seems that she finish making eggs as i decided to greet her normally.

"Hey love."

Even saying that it startle her as she jump a little, i couldn't help but laugh a little as monika look at me.

"Oh, good morning honey."

She said sweetly, as every time she say that i couldn't help but smile at her. I approach her to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too."

"*chuckle* come now, sit down."

I do what she say and sit down.

"Soo you drop john off to school?"

"Mhmm, i did, he wasn't much of a hassle to get ready, but he said he was still tired."

"Ha, i understand that, but still that just part of life."

"Yeah, i told him that but in a different way. He's just like you."

"Hey everyone don't want to to get up in the morning, let alone in the night."

"True, but not everyone, some people like to get up in the morning."

"Yeah i guess so."

While we were having our conversation the bacon was done as she turn off the stove and put the bacon on a paper towel and let it sit.

"Say, will you eat some?"

"Eat what? The bacon?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to eat meat once and a while."

"Ahaha, you just want me to eat meat don't you?"

"I can't help it, i would like you to try some."

"darling you know i'm a vegetarian right? I can't eat this, is too greasy."

"Come now you ate chicken yesterday night, it wouldn't hurt to eat this?"

"No, i can't, i only made it for you so you should eat it."

"Just, one bite, that's all i ask."

"Hmph, why you so determine to make me eat bacon?"

"To ruin your reputation."

"Uggg, fine, just one bite."

"Thanks hon, i love you."

"I hate you sometimes."

She pick up a bacon and look at it in almost in disguise, does she really dislike meat that much? Does became a vegetarian means you dislike meat that much? She took a bite.

I hear a crunch as she slowly eats it. She swallow it as it took her a second to recollect it.

"Soo? What do you think of it?"

"Is. Good i have to admit, but not something I eat everyday."

"Yeah, i don't blame you."

"Here, you finish it. I'll dish you out okay?"

"Alright."

Monika dish me out bacon and eggs as she only dish herself eggs.

We ate in silence for a moment as i decided to break the ice.

"Soo, when time you going to work?"

"Around 10. Which means i have to leave now. If you excuse me."

"Oh okay."

Monika left as i ate alone. It wasn't long before monika come back dress in a mid grey two piece suit with a grey skirt.

"Soo, how do i look?"

"You look wonderful hon, no wonder you been hit on alot."

"I'll, take that as a compliment."

She smile, as i look at the time.

"9:31. It seem you should go now."

"Okay, luckily i be getting off at 3:00 o'clock so i can pick up john."

"Lucky for you, i get off at 5."

"Your work is more demanding then mine's. I'm sorry."

"Is alright, you should go now, i need to get ready too."

"Okay, see you hon."

"Bye monika."

And with that she's off, i was left all alone, not a big fan of being alone but to be honest is alright to be alone once a while."

I finish my breakfast and put away the trays and went my to room to get ready.

I took a shower and did my business as i was done i went into my closet and got dress into my business attire.

I soon exit my room and check the time, it was 10:08, i got time to spare.

I wonder on what to do as i sit down on the couch and thought on what to do.

Watch tv.

Play games. Chosen.

Check the internet.

I decided to play some games but before I play i decided to put on my alarm and start playing.

I decided to play a shooter to pass the time and have a pretty good time, and before i knew it my alarm went off.Monika was right, time does fly fast when you're doing something.

I turn off my game and tv and march off to the door and enter outside and head to my car and drive to work.

5:17 pm.

I finally came home and saw my wife monika in the kitchen as i saw my son playing games, he play games at time whenever he's board.

Monika saw me and was happy to see me.

""Ahh, you're home. I miss you."

"Yeah, i miss you too. Excluding you."

"Oh hey dad."

"Still playing that game?"

"Yeah! Is fun!"

i smile, a little glad that he's into games but hope he won't get to addicted.

I watch him play a little and saw him doing surprisingly good compare to me, but when i thought about it he died.

"Oh man! I was close!"

"Sure was buddy."

I tap his shoulder.

"But you doing better then me so yeah."

"Think we can play co-op together?"

"Sure, maybe one day, but not now."

"Okay dad."

"Yeah, how about you take a break from the game and play with your toys a little?"

"Okay dad."

With that he walk away from the controller and i turn off the game. I went to monika to see how she was doing.

"Hey baby."

"Hmm, hey honey, how was work?"

"Oh you know, this and that."

"That doesn't explain much."

"Do i need to go into full explanation of my work day."

"No, not really. Alright you don't need to tell me."

"Thanks hon. So what's for dinner?"

"Oh, well, we're having spaghetti tonight."

"Spaghetti? Are you decided not become a vegetarian anymore?"

"Hahaha, no i'm still going to be a vegetarian but i was thinking about my family. I mean i'm surrounded by meat eaters and since i shouldn't put my belief down your throat, i thought that it doesn't hurt to eat meat once in a while. Excluding since there was nothing healthy here and i'm tired of going place to places."

"Ah, make sense. Sorry for you to have to change your belief just for us."

"Is no big deal, i love my family so i do almost anything for you guys."

"'Almost' anything?"

"Well, i wouldn't jump off a bridge for ya. Or anything prohibited."

"Wired, i would jump off a bridge for you."

"Of course you would, you're my husband."

We both chuckle as monika remember something.

"Oh darn, the spaghetti."

She went back to the food while i wonder what to do.

"Okay, well i'm gonna do something now."

"Okay, i'll call you when dinner ready."

I wonder what i should do?

Check on my son. Chosen.

Play games.

Watch tv.

I decided to see my son to see if he want to play.

I went to his room and i open the door to see him playing games on his console.

I was a little disappointed knowing how he is still playing games, i approach him.

John you still playing games?"

"Umm yeah..."

"John how about you go outside and play a little?"

"No, is boring outside."

"That may be true but there still is fun thing to do outside."

"Really? Name one."

"Oh umm..."

We can run around outside and play tag.

We can play sports. Chosen.

We can get some fresh air.

We can do other stuff we can't do inside.

"Well, we can play sports? Do you like playing baseball? Me and your mom use to play that long ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of fun playing that game."

"Can mom play too?"

"Ehh, she cooking dinner, i'm afraid she can't."

"Oh, alright."

"So what about it? You want to take a break from this game?"

"Hmm. Maybe, after i finish this."

"*Sigh*. Come on son you can pick this up later. Right now is time for us to play!"

"But i'm almost done, just give me a minute."

What should i do in this situation?

Be strict but aggressive.

Be strict but gentle. Chosen.

Wait for a while.

"Now, john. I love you but you have to know that games will get to you one day, but for now i want you to stop playing and play outside, outside is great. You get to meet people, you get to see things you don't see indoors, and outside is beautiful that you just won't want to come inside.

So what i'm saying is, don't wast your time on games while you could have wonderful time outside and socialized with other, have friends and meet that one special person in your life. So, john, want to go outside?"

He look at me in a minute then decided."Okay, let's go outside."

"That's my boy, come on, let's get our things."

I stand up and walk to the door to see monika standing there, she might been eavesdropping. Monika spoke out to me awkwardly.

"Oh! H-hey, love, i was going to say that dinner's almost ready."

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not eavesdropping on us?"

"Wha-why would i do such a thing?"

"I don't know, maybe is something you do."

"Well i don't, i just came here to say dinner's ready."

"Sure, you don't need to lie to me you know, i'm your husband you know."

"Weird, is usually me that say that you shouldn't keep secret from me."

"I guess the role has changed for a while."

"Oh okay l guess i was eavesdropping a little... but i couldn't help it, i was impressed of what you said."

"Come on, what's going on?"

"Sorry son, forgot you were here."

"Are we going to play?"

I look at monika for a moment as she look okay with us playing for a while.

"Umm, yeah son, lets go outside and play."

"Don't take too long okay?"

She whisper in my ear.

"Got it."

"Have fun you two! And play safe!"

"Okay mom!"

"Ok hon."

And with that we play for 10 minutes as the sun was setting, we went back inside and put away the equipment we have and walk into the kitchen and see monika sitting at the table who look like she was falling asleep.

She have dinner ready for us a while ago as john spoke up.

"Hey mom, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes i'm fine i'm just exhausted that's all."

"Work got you down love?"

"Yeah, well enough about that, i say lets eat."

"Alright, i'm hungry!"

"Me too, and remember son, your matters."

"Oh, yeah, thank you mom."

"Aww, thanks honey."

And with that we ate our food as it was now pass john bedtime.

"Okay! Well i think is time for john to go to sleep now."

"But, i'm not tired yet."

"John, you got school tomorrow, you have to go to sleep now."

"But can i stay up a little longer, please?"

I look at monika who look disproving as i thought about my decision.

Let him stay up a little longer.

He should sleep. Chosen.

"Sorry son but you know the rules, time for bed."

"Awww, fine!"

He ran into his room and shut the door as i look at monika who look greatful, she smile at me and said.

"Thanks for agreeing with me, i am exhausted today."

"Why's that love?"

"*sigh*. N/H, i hate my job."

"I do too but you don't see me complain about it. Why you hate it?"

"Because my boss is a ass. She always try to give me crappie work hours and always give me the hard work. Also i'm always getting hit on by guys, even know i tell them i'm taken. Is frustrating to say the least... *sigh, what am i going to do?"

"Sorry to hear that, i didn't know you have it hard at work. Do you show them your ring?"

"My ring? Yeah sometimes, but they just keep coming afterwords."

She have a gold ring with words embedded into it that spell: together always. With a green diamond on it. It was expensive but worth it. My ring is the same but with a red one.

"Bastards, i would like to give them a piece of my mind."

"I know you would but i don't think that is a good idea. Anyways I'm sure i be alright, man it feels like they want to have sex with me then be with me you know?"

"Oh i believe they would do anything to get into your pants."

"Yeah, seems like it. Say would you love me? Or have sex with me?"

"Well uhh, i would..."

Love chosen

Sex

"I would love you of course, that's why I chose to marry you. I love you, and i don't want anyone in my life expect you."

"Aww, i love you too honey, i'm glad to have you as my husband. *sigh*. I just wish they would leave me alone."

"Yeah, me too. Let's go to sleep love, you look tired."

"Yeah, that's because i am. But yeah, let's go to sleep."

She smile and kiss me on the cheek and stand up and walk off, i then follow suit and we enter our room get into our bedroom clothes and lay in bed.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight N/H."

Author note: what would you choose if you were playing this mod? leave it in the review. thanks for reading!


End file.
